Last Breath
by missdiggerz
Summary: Set in S02E08, what happens if Scott doesn't escape when Mrs. Argent tries to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**AU-** This is my first teen wolf fic so it might be really bad. Criticism is welcome and very much appreciated. It is set in episode 8, where Scott is being killed by Victoria using wolfsbane. This is only going to be a one shot unless you guys want me to write more.

Scott's POV

I can't breathe, why can't I breathe? Maybe an asthma attack, no of course it's not an asthma attack. I'm going to die, oh god. What about Alison, I need to tell her I love her one last time. What about my mum, it will break her heart. Kids aren't meant to die before the parent, it's wrong. What will they do? I'm never going to see them again. What about Stiles? Will they be able to stop Jackson before it's too late? What if someone gets hurt because I wasn't there?

I'm dying; I can barely feel anything other than the fire in my lungs. Maybe the pack will realise what's happening. Maybe Alison will realise I'm gone. But I know that won't happen; all of them have a job to do to stop Jackson. No one will realise until it's too late, until I'm dead. Alison's mum will have been the one to kill me and then go comfort Alison when I'm gone. I can't let that happen. I need . . . I need to get Alison safe.

I feel my body begin to change and I know that no matter how hard I try I will not be able to protect Alison from her own mum. I want to scream and shout but all I can do is one last howl before the black dots finally fill my vision.

Derek's POV

HOWL

The second I heard his howl I knew not only whose it was but also that something was horribly, horribly wrong. I started to sprint towards the howl. Scott wouldn't turn in public, and he definitely wouldn't howl. I pushed myself faster and faster as I tried to get to him. As I got to the crowd I had to slow down so I pushed them out of the way as I tried to get through. There was a room off to the side; I guessed that was where Scott was. I pushed the door open to see Mrs Argent about to grab the door.

"What did you do!" I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall and kicked the door shut. "Where's Scott?" I could smell the wolfsbane in the air it was only faint but it still burned.

"Well I was about to get help, poor Scoot had an asthma attack. I tried to help him but he didn't have his inhaler. We should get help, before it's too late." The wolfsbane! She killed Scott with the wolfsbane! She couldn't even give him a quick death, she had to stretch it out and make it painful. I would have ripped her limb from limb, but that would have been too quick. What is the worst possible thing to happen to the Argents? Becoming a werewolf. I could feel the sadistic smile spread across my face and I felt her shiver in fear. "What are you going to do Derek? Kill me?"

"No, that would be far too kind." I made myself change and gave a howl to mourn Scott, and was about to bite into her shoulder when Alison kicked the door open and had her bow aimed at me.

Alison's POV

I kicked the door open to find Derek about to bite my mum. I saw the shock cross her face and then the shame. I didn't understand her reaction but I didn't really care. What I did care about was the fact that she wasn't fighting Derek. I wanted her to explain.

"Explain, now!" I was aiming the question at my mother but Derek replied instead.

"Alison, leave. Now!" I saw him glance over his shoulder put I wasn't pain any attention.

"You can't tell me what to do, mother explain-" I was about to ask her what the hell was going on when I was pushed passed by Erica, Isaac and Stiles.

"What? What happened? Where's Scott? What was all the howling about? Derek?" All three of them were all practically talking in sink. I saw Derek glance back again, this time I looked too, curious about what he is so concerned about. I see Scott lying on a table, looking so pale, and I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I looked to Derek with tears in my eyes and I saw a lone tear fall down his face before he shook his head.

"NO!" I drop my bow to the ground and run to Scott pushing through Erica and Isaac, who were only looking at Derek and not who was behind them. I collapsed on my knees at his side and started shaking him. He just rattled, like a flimsy doll. "WAKE UP! You have to wake up! You can't leave me. Scott? Scott! Wake up. Please wake up." I flung my arms across his chest only to feel that he was cold, too cold. I heard Stiles sobbing behind me and I could tell from the silence that Erica, Isaac and Derek were crying too, just not as loudly as me and Stiles. I didn't want to know how, but I needed to know how. I needed to know who to kill. "How did Scott, what happened? Who did this to Scott?" I wasn't really expecting anyone to answer but the answer came from the most unexpected person.

"I saw him come in here, so I followed him. He had an asthma attack and didn't have his inhaler. I tried to help him but I didn't know how." I knew that my mother was lying; I knew that since Scott had become a wolf he didn't need his inhaler.

"You're lying!" I ran to my bow and picked it up and aimed it directly at her head. I saw the emotions sweep across her face one by one. First was the shock that I was actually aiming at her. Then I saw the fear because she knew I don't miss. And finally I saw the guilt. Before she could admit to her crime Derek interrupted.

"When I came in, she was about to leave and the room reeked of wolfsbane." She killed the love of my life! She killed Scott; in cold blood. She said herself that she followed him in. She didn't attack him out of self defence; she murdered him.

"Your bow would give her a death that is too quick. She deserves to die slowly and painfully, like she made Scott. What's the worst death for you Argents?" Surprisingly it was Isaac who was making the suggestion.

"That would be being turned into a wolf, because then you would be forced by the others to kill yourself. By getting bitten, you let the family down, irreversibly. Or we could tell my Grandpa, I'm sure he would have something to say about killing sixteen year olds without provocation. Wouldn't he mum?" My mother was literally trembling with fear. "Or we could go to Grandpa and if his punishment isn't enough we could turn her." I knew my voice was as cold as ice and that that scared her even more. There were tears falling down her face and I couldn't have cared less. The moment she walked into this room tonight, was the moment she lost me as a daughter.

"No Alison. Don't do this. If you're doing this to me; I can't imagine what you are going to do to yourself. After all it is your fault he is dead." I had just turned around to go to Scott's side when I heard the last sentence.

"WHAT? How can this possibly be my fault? I didn't decide to murder my boyfriend." I was beyond angry now. I quickly pulled back the bow string and shot her in the upper leg. I heard Stiles gasp behind me and he put his hand on my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Exactly Alison, your boyfriend. I told you I would have to intervene if you carried on seeing a _werewolf_."

"You murdered him because we loved each other? How psycho are you that you really have to go around killing your daughter's boyfriend because you don't like what he didn't choose to become. He didn't want to be a werewolf, he didn't choose it but you still condemn him for it anyway. If you say another word against him, I will tear you apart with my bare hands. Do you understand?" how dare she say that about him? What is so wrong with her head that means killing sixteen year olds is okay? After I have made sure she has suffered, I will join Scott. I cannot live without him; he has been my rock as much as I have been his. Oh god? What are we meant to tell Mrs McCall? We have to phone an ambulance and say that Scott had an asthma attack. I can't do this I shouldn't have to do this. I should have been able to go on dates with Scott and graduate high school and move in with Scott and get married and have kids. Why couldn't our lives be normal?

"Y-yes Alison." I could tell that she knew I was being serious.

"Stiles, you need to phone an ambulance and say that Scott had an asthma attack. Erica, stay with Stiles. Isaac-" of course Stiles would interrupt.

"Hey. Just 'because I'm not a werewolf or a secret ninja; doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

"Stiles it's not weather you can or not; it's about how it looks to everyone else. You 'watched' your best friend die and couldn't help him; you're allowed to be upset and therefore needing comfort. Isaac, you me and Derek need to take _her_-" gesturing towards my mother. "- to my Grandpa. And I will phone Mrs McCall. But first we need to clean this place up before the ambulance gets here." I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. Scott, I need you! Derek kept hold of my mother while we cleaned her blood up off of the floor, removed the arrow from her le, hid my bow and arrows, hid the bong and Isaac moved Scott so that it looked like he collapsed rather than being slowly poisoned. Stiles had phone the ambulance when we were clearing up. Derek, Isaac and I left with my mum before the paramedics got there. We took her back to the Hale house and Isaac and Derek were keeping an eye on her while I phone Mrs McCall.

"Hello Stiles." I could hear the worry in her voice, and I realised I had Stiles phone and that Mrs McCall must have know that Scott had been out with him. I cleared my throat.

"Um, hello Mrs McCall. It's Alison."

"Alison? Why do you have Stiles' phone? Has something happened?"

"Um well, Scott had an asthma attack and he didn't have his inhaler. He-"

"What? How is he? Is he okay? Can I talk to him?"

"I don't know Mrs McCall. I tried to get to Scott but Stiles wouldn't let me near him. Stiles phoned an ambulance and it left about five minutes ago. I was just about to go to the hospital now."

"Okay Alison. Where are you? Do you want a ride?" I could tell she didn't want to be alone right now, to be honest I didn't either.

"I just need to grab a few things from home first, I'll meet you there?"

"Thank you Alison, I'll see you in quarter of an hour." I heard her moving around before the line went dead. I quickly pocketed my phone and pulled out my keys as I walked over to Isaac and Derek.

"I'm-"

"We know, we heard." Derek interrupted me. I wish he would stop doing that, but at least this time it was time saving instead of time wasting.

"I didn't think she should be alone when she finds out." I don't know why but I felt like I had to explain myself.

"We understand. Now hurry up." Derek practically shoved me towards the door, before I ran to my car and started to drive as fast as I was allowed to home. When I got home I quickly sprinted up the stairs and grabbed a different jacket and dropped off my bow and arrows. I heard Mrs McCall's car pull up as I ran down the stairs but my dad blocked my path.

"Where did you go, you disappeared on us? Have you seen your mother? Where are you off to in such a hurry? Who's outside?"

"Mum is at the Hale's house because she murdered Scott with wolfsbane. I'm going to the hospital with Mrs McCall; who is outside and doesn't know what has happened to her son." I quickly shoved passed him and out of the door but not before I heard him mutter something along the lines of "Your mother did what?"

**AN-** That's it guys, unless you want me to write more. I was thinking there could be a twist added. Please review. Criticism and tips would be really appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles' POV

I hate ambulances, they mean that I'm about to lose someone I care about. When they rushed into the room, they ran straight to Scott and pushed me out of the way. I watched from the sidelines, like I always do. This time things were going in slow motion. Erica was explaining what had happened. And then she moved towards me, it wasn't until she wiped away the tears on my face that I realised I was crying. When she hugged me I noticed she was trying to turn me away from Scott; trying to stop me from seeing as a paramedic ripped Scott's shirt open and put the paddles on his chest. His back arched before collapsing back onto the ground. Another paramedic took his pulse and shook his head. So the first paramedic zapped him again, the same thing happened. So he did it one last time and I couldn't watch; I buried my face in Erica's hair. I heard Scott collapse back onto the floor. I felt Erica shaking beneath me and it took me a while to realise that she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing? Scott's dead."

"No he isn't." All of a sudden the world started to go sideways and something hit me in the face.

When I woke up Erica was in front of me holding an ice pack to my head. She smile when she realised I was awake. "It's about time you woke up. You've been out for ages."

"Stiles? Erica? What happened?" I could hear Alison shouting but I had no idea what was going on so I let Erica reply.

"Scott's not dead. Paramedics saved him. He's in a coma and is on life support. They had to wait for his mum to turn up because he was dead for so long that they are not sure if he will ever get better and they don't want to keep him on life support. Stiles passed out when the paramedics were electrocuting Scott. He only woke up about a minute ago." Oh my god. Scott's alive, he isn't dead. My best friend isn't dead!

"Oh my god, which room is he in?" Alison look about as good as I felt right now, which really isn't that great. If I didn't know any better I would think that she's about to pass out.

"Room 203, just down there and on your right. No one has been in to see him apart from doctors and nurses. I'm not sure if he's allowed visitors yet." I didn't realise until now that Erica was holding my hand, it felt nice. Wrong time Stiles, definitely the wrong time Stiles. Your best friend is in a coma and on life support. But he was dead earlier, so it's a time to celebrate. Wait the rest of the pack don't know.

"Erica, the rest of the pack-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I'm about to phone them, but I was waiting for you to wake up first. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Really? You did? Thanks Erica, that means a lot."

"I'll be back in a sec."

Derek's POV

We have to make her suffer; she has destroyed our pack for no reason.

"Please, just kill me. Or just bite me. Do something already." Bloody hell that woman was so annoying. I growled at her before kicking her in the ribs. I could hear a phone ringing in the other room, I wanted to see if it was Erica with some news but I couldn't leave psycho bitch to escape.

"Isaac, can you get that?" The ringing stopped. "Who is it? Is it Erica with news?" Jesus, I'm going to turn into an anxious beta at this rate. I wonder who would replace me; I would have thought it would be Scott if anyone was going to overthrow me.

"Yes, it's Erica. Scott isn't dead, he's in a coma. We should probably go to the hospital; we need to sort things out."

"Scott isn't dead? What do we need to sort out? And we can't exactly leave psycho here alone."

"Scott was dead for a good fifteen minutes; lack of oxygen for that long can cause serious brain damage. And we could always kill psycho."

"Crap, but she deserves to suffer for what she did." _Knock knock. _"What now? Keep an eye on her." I opened the door and was about to shout for Isaac to take psycho away before Mr. Argent interrupted.

"Look, I'm not here for my wife. I want to know what the hell happened at the night club." Um, this is weird.

"We were trying to stop Jackson-"

"Jackson, Jackson is the Kanima?" Whoa, for an Argent he sure is slow.

"Yes, Jackson is the Kanima. We were trying to stop him but your wife was in one of the rooms Scott was going to check. She had been burning wolfsbane, when he walked in there he didn't stand a chance. She made him stay in there until he died, she tortured him. She made him have a slow and agonising death. Do you know why she killed Scott, because he was going out with Alison?"

"I'll deal with her. I mean if you don't mind." If I don't mind, is he serious?

"If I don't mind, she killed one of my pack members! Well tried, tried to kill one of my pack." We still need to get to the hospital.

"What? What do you mean tried, Scott is dead isn't he?" Why is he wasting my time?

"Just before you got here, Erica called and said that the paramedics brought Scott back but he's in a coma and the doctors don't want to keep him on life support. So if you don't mind, we need to get going. Can you babysit your psycho wife while we are gone?" Why weren't we at the hospital already? I saw him nod. "Isaac, we're leaving, now!" I pushed past him and to the car, Isaac came running out and got into the passenger side. It only took ten minutes to get to the hospital but if felt like ages because neither of us spoke a single word. Erica met us by the entrance.

"So what's happening?" I hated not knowing what was going on with my own pack.

"When the paramedics got there they managed to restart Scott's heart but he had already been dead for twelve minutes. Being without oxygen for that long causes serious brain damage. He's in a coma and the doctors think that he's either never going to wake up or wake up and be a walking vegetable. They want to take him off of the life support, and Mrs. McCall thinks that maybe that is the right thing to do. But I think that maybe Scott will be okay, if we trigger the healing process. It might not work but we don't have anything to lose. Oh and Stiles passed out but he's awake now and Alison is with Scott; in room 203."

"I think Erica could be right and we don't have anything to lose by trying, I think we should do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had tonnes of homework. But that is no excuse, I should have updated sooner. Thanks for the reviews; they helped me write a bit more each day when I probably should have been doing my homework. This chapter is going to have loads of different POVs and they will be short, sorry. Anyway, on with the story.

Erica's POV

Why did I suggest this? Why did everyone agree? Why the hell are we going to hurt Scott when he's on bloody life support? Oh yeah, it was my idea. I'm an idiot! Oh, it might trigger his healing. Well that is the worst bull**** I have ever heard. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. Please don't make me do this. What if he died? What if we killed him because of my stupid idea?

"Erica?" Alison's voice snapped me out of my daydream. "Are you coming? Or do you want to stay with Stiles?" That's not a bad idea.

"I'm gonna stay with Stiles. He hit his head pretty hard. Are you going in with them?" Do you really want to watch your boyfriend being hurt? I don't like watching Stiles get hurt but he's not my boyfriend. I can't imagine what it's like for Alison.

"Yeah, I don't want to see him hurt, but I have to be there when he wakes up. Could you tell Stiles what's happening?" Crap, Stiles still doesn't know about the plan. I left him just after he woke up. I am being a really bad person today.

Alison's POV

I don't want to watch this. Why would Erica come up with this idea? I mean it might work, and I'm glad someone came up with it. But actually doing it and seeing it happen is a totally different story. I can understand why Erica doesn't want to see it, even though it was her idea. I want to go sit in the corridor with Erica and Stiles, but if Scott wakes up and I'm not next to him I might kill myself. I have to stay with Scott.

"Please come back to me Scott. I love you!"

Derek's POV

This could work, this will work! We will save Scott and then we can deal with the psycho bitch that did this to MY beta. I don't care that she is Alison's mum; I am going to rip her limb from limb.

"Please come back to me Scott. I love you!" Alison only whispered it but we could all hear her. Her hand was shaking as she gripped Scott's hand and she was crying. I don't think I have ever seen Alison this emotionally weak. Doesn't it go against the Argent's code of conduct to show emotions?

"Are we going to do this or what?" Isaac already had his claws out and was fidgeting nervously. "And where is Erica?" Where is Erica? This was her idea!

"She's with Stiles, she's telling him what's happening and taking care of him. She said to do this without her." You mean that she was scared it wasn't going to work, Alison. Oh well, let's get Scott back. I got my claws out and dug them into Scott's chest and arm, Isaac dug his claws into Scott's other arm and his thigh. Alison visibly flinched when the blood started pouring out once we took our claws out of Scott.

Stiles' POV

Where did everyone disappear off to? Hello, head injury here! I know Scott is worse, but he has medical attention. But me, I'm sitting here waiting for someone to tell me what the hell is going on!

"Stiles, sorry I left for so long. Are you okay?" Erica appeared next to me.

"Bloody hell Erica, stop doing that!" I wish she would stop doing that; it scares the crap out of me.

"Sorry but it's important. Are you okay?" She took the icepack out of my hand and looked at the cut on my head.

"What's important? Is Scott awake? Ahh, stop touching it!" It stings!

"Sorry! We think we can trigger the healing process." That means Scott will be fine!

"Wait, how are you going to trigger the healing process?" Please don't say what I think you're going to say.

"Derek and Isaac are going to cut him with their claws." Ugh, why do I have to be right?

"How badly cut him? When? Are you sure it's gonna work?" I jumped up and started walking to Scott's room.

"Well it has to be pretty bad to make Scott's body heal itself properly. And they're in there now. We aren't sure if it's going to work but at least it's better than Scott's mum turning off the life support." Now, they're doing it now? They're not sure if it's going to work but they're doing it anyway. Has everyone gone insane? I have to stop this!

Alison's POV

He's losing too much blood! Why isn't he healing? I can't lose him! What if he dies? What if it doesn't work? Oh god, this can't be happening. Why isn't it working?

"I don't know Alison. Sorry." A tear ran down Derek's face as he looked at me. He doesn't know what? I didn't ask anything.

"What?"

"You asked why it isn't working." Isaac answered looking at me confused.

"Oh, I didn't realise that I said it out loud." Wow, I feel like an idiot. Both Derek's and Isaac's heads turned to the door expectantly. "What? What is it?" The door snapped open. Stiles stood by the door looking furious.

"What the hell are you doing? What if it doesn't work? Are you trying to kill him? How do you-" Stiles shouts were silenced by a groan from the bed.

"Stiles shut up! I'm trying to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**An:** I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I just had mock exam week. Thank you for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me. This was only meant to be a one-shot and it's kind of got a life of its own but I'm hoping to wrap it up in the next few chapters; sorry. This chapter is going to be everyone's POV's of the same moment, kind of. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 4

Alison's POV

"Stiles shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Scott?

"Oh Scott, thank god you're alive! I thought I was going to lose you. You have to promise to never do that to me again; I can't stand to live without you. I love you." I was rambling but I couldn't help it; I was too happy.

"Alison? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Scott murmured, rolling onto his side to get more comfortable. But he still had his eyes closed.

"Scott, you're not in your bedroom." Derek interrupted. Why does he keep doing that?

"Derek? What the hell are you doing in my. . ." Scott rolled onto his back before sitting up. ". . . bedroom?" He looked around obviously confused.

"Scott; I told you that you weren't in your bedroom. You're in the hospital. You, well you died." So much for breaking it to him gently. Oh my poor Scotty baby. He looks so confused. He needs a hug, I'm gonna give him a hug. I felt him rap his arms around me and hold me tight. I was suddenly overcome with the fact that I almost lost him forever. I sobbed into his chest holding him as close as possible.

"Alison, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere. Shh, Alison I'm right here. I won't leave you." I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he whispered to me. I felt him shift beneath me; I looked up at him to see that he had moved over to the left a bit. He tapped the space next to him. "Come on." I got onto the bed next to him and snuggled into his chest; my sobs subsiding. I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Derek's POV

"Stiles shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Scott's awake? Scott's awake! My beta is back; the pack is whole again.

"Oh Scott, thank god you're alive! I thought I was going to lose you. You have to promise to never do that to me again; I can't stand to live without you. I love you." Alison was speaking so fast that I barely understood it.

"Alison? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Scott murmured rolling onto his side with his eyes closed.

"Scott, you're not in your bedroom." He should be more aware of his surroundings.

"Derek? What the hell are you doing in my. . ." Scott rolled onto his back again before sitting up. ". . . bedroom?" He looked around obviously confused.

"Scott; I told you that you weren't in your bedroom. You're in the hospital. You, well you died." I never stuttered before, why now? Oh yeah; because I had to tell Scott that he died.

Alison suddenly flew her arms round Scott and started sobbing.

"I think we should give them a minute." Erica whispered before pushing Stiles out of the room. We all followed them out leaving Scott and Alison to have their moment.

"We need to tell his mum; I need to tell his mum!" Stiles almost shouted before running off down the corridor.

"I think we should get payback, now that Scott is okay." Isaac practically growled before running off in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to stay here to keep an eye on Scott and Stiles. He hit his head pretty hard." Erica said while walking in the direction Stiles went.

Why do they all have to be so emotional? Ugh, I hate my pack sometimes. I ran after Isaac to make sure he didn't kill _her, _she needs to suffer first.

Stiles' POV

"Stiles shut up! I'm trying to sleep." My best friend is awake!

And he said my name first. I started doing a happy dance in my mind. Scott is awake and talking. And Alison is crying. All of a sudden Erica pushed me out of the door for no apparent reason. I almost met the floor before she grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

I started doing the happy dance again. My best friend is alive and the ***** that tried to kill him is probably going to be tortured to death by the pack.

Wait, Scott's mum doesn't know he's awake yet! "We need to tell his mum; I need to tell his mum!" I shouted while running down the corridor to where Mrs. McCall was. She turned when she heard me thundering down the corridor.

"Stiles? What did you do to your head?" She always mothers me.

"Mrs. McCall I'm fine. Scott's awake." I was slightly lightheaded. Running with a concussion or something is probably not a good idea.

"Stiles, I think you're slightly confused because of your head injury. Go sit down, I'll go get a bandage and stuff." She didn't believe me?

"He's not confused Mrs. McCall. Scott is awake. Alison is with him now." Jesus Christ! Why does Erica keep doing that to me? They exchanged a look before Scott's mum took off running the way we came. "Now sorting out your head is a good idea. Go sit down Stiles." Erica walked over to the nurses' desk.

Isaac's POV

"You asked why it isn't working." I answered Alison, slightly worried. Oh god what if it didn't work?

"Oh, I didn't realise that I said it out loud." I could see the embarrassment on her face. I heard Stiles arguing with Erica before he started running towards this room. Both Derek and I looked to the door and Alison looked at us confused. "What? What is it?" Alison asked. The door snapped open; Stiles stood there looking furious.

"What the hell are you doing? What if it doesn't work? Are you trying to kill him? How do you-" Stiles shouts were silenced by a groan from the bed.

"Stiles shut up! I'm trying to sleep."

Oh thank god; he's alive. Now it's time to kill that *****.


End file.
